This invention relates to a hot-line device for telephone sets, and more particularly to that type of hot-line device electrically disposed in a telephone set for automatic dialing operations during an emergency situation without requiring the user's dialing action.
Following the prosperity of industrial and commercial development, distance between individuals has been reduced to nothing through electrical communications. However, it is of paramount importance to facilitate a system whereby emergency calls can be made most expeditionally. For example, during the emergency of fire, bank robbery, serious illness, etc., because the victim often forgets the emergency call number, the rescue cannot be made in time.
On the other hand, since dialing or push-button action is normally required for making a telephone call using the conventional telephone sets, during an emergency situation, such as robbery, sufficient time for the victim to dial an emergency call number is not available. In this case, if a telephone set is equipped with a hot-line device such as that of this invention, an emergency call can be made instantly simply by picking up the receiver from the telephone set, without requiring dialing operations.